warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Tin Woodman
Tin Woodman is the tritagonist of The Wizard of Oz film. He was protrayed by the late Jack Haley. Personality He is kind-hearted, sentimental, and good-natured. Appearance He is made entirely out of metal, carrying an axe and he wears a funnel hat on top of his head. Appearances Live-action productions ''The Wizard of Oz The Tin Man is first seen standing by the tree rusted. He mumbles to Dorothy and Scarecrow about his oil can. Dorothy puts oil into his jaw and joints. Tin Man felt happy and grateful that he can talk and move again. He explained to Dorothy and Scarecrow that he held his axe for ages and he also said about a year ago he was chopping that tree then it rained and right in the middle of the chop he was rusted solid. When Dorothy tells him that he's perfect now and Tinman lets her bang on his chest if she thinks he's perfect then Dorothy bangs on his chest. Tinman laments that his chest is empty and he also said that he has no heart. Then he sings I I Only Had a Heart then dances. After the song Dorothy asked him to come along to ask the Wizard for a heart. The Wicked Witch of the West confronts them and warns Tinman if he helps Dorothy she'll use him for a beehive then the Witch throws a fireball at Scarecrow. Tinman quickly puts out the fire with his funnel hat. Despite the Witch's threat Tinman agrees to go along with Dorothy and Scarecrow to the Emerald City. In the dark forest Tin man predicts that the forest has lions, tigers, and bears they march repeating the phrase then they meet the Cowardly Lion who challenges them for a fight. He shivers on the ground and Lion calls him a shivering junkyard. After Lion tried to attack Toto, Dorothy smacks him and scolds him. But then they took pity on him realizing that Lion is a coward and he hasn't slept in weeks. Tin man asked him if he could try counting sheep and Lion replied that he's afraid of them. Then Lion goes with them to see the Wizard for some courage. At the poppy field on their way to the Emerald City Dorothy, Toto, and Lion fall into a deep sleep due to the Witch's spell. Tin Man among with Scarecrow are not affected. He starts to cry as he and Scarecrow attempt to help Dorothy. They both realize that it was the Wicked Witch of the West who casted a spell. Tin Man and Scarecrow both yell for help. Glinda answered their call and uses the snow to wake up Dorothy, Toto, and Lion. Much to Dorothy's shock Tin Man is rusted again and she gives him oil to unrust him again. Then they all arrive at the Emerald City the Doorman lets them in after seeing the ruby slippers. During the Merry Old Land Of Oz Tin Man is polished and unrusted. After the song the Wicked Witch of the West sends a threatening message in the sky. They all try to see the Wizard but the Guard at first refuses. Tin Man among with Scarecrow comforts Dorothy as she cries. The regretful guard lets them see the Wizard after seeing Dorothy cry. They all meet the Wizard, Tin Man was the second to be called by the Wizard and he called him a clinking, clanking, clattering collection of collagnious junk. Tin Man nervously replied "Yes your honor." and he explained that they were walking down the yellow brick road but before he can finish the Wizard yelled "Quiet!" which causes him to exclaim in fright and run back to the group. When they're assigned to get the Witch's broomstick and Tin Man said if they do that they have to kill her to get it. When the Wizard yelled "I said go!" Tin Man reacts in fright and cowers with Dorothy. In the Haunted Forest Tin Man among with Scarecrow grabbed Lion when he tried to turn back. Tin Man claimed that he doesn't believe in spooks then he is carried into the air and lands on the ground, Dorothy and Scarecrow comes to his aid. The Winged Monkeys attack Tin Man and took his axe while they capture Dorothy and Toto. Tin Man and Lion fix Scarecrow after he was attacked by the Winged Monkeys. Then Toto finds them and takes them to the Witch's castle. As they climb up Tin Man holds onto Lion's tail, Lion says that he hope his strength holds out and Tin Man replied the he hopes his tail holds out. Tin Man is worried about Dorothy's safety and starts to cry. Scarecrow reminds that they haven't got the oil can with them. Then they witness the Winkie guards march and Scarecrow plots a way to get in with Lion leading. The plan backfired they are attacked by three Winkie guards but they steal their uniforms and weapons for their disguise. They follow the other guards into the castle and Toto leads them to the room where Dorothy is imprisoned. Tin Man breaks down the door with his axe freeing Dorothy. As they try to escape the Witch and her guards trapped them but Scarecrow causes Tin Man to cut the ropes of a chandelier landing on some of the guards. The Winkie guards give chase and trapped them. Tin Man reacts in fright upon see Scarecrow on fire and Dorothy puts out the fire with a bucket of water, killing the Witch in the process. Tin Man reacts in surprise upon seeing the Winkie guards bow to Dorothy for killing the Witch. Back at the Wizard's chamber, the Wizard still refuses to grant them wishes so he tells them to go away and come back the next day. Tin Man angrily told him that he has plenty of time already and Lion agreed with him. Toto exposed the Wizard who is revealed to be an ordinary man. Initially they were outraged by his deception as Scarecrow angrily asked him about the heart he promised Tin Man and courage he promised Lion. Tin Man among with Lion asked the Wizard about the brain he promised Scarecrow. Then the Wizard tells Tin Man that there are men who do nothing all day but good deeds and he presents him a red heart-shaped watch made out of metal and Tin Man placed it on his metal chest he felt happy that his heart ticks. After getting their wishes the Wizard decides to take Dorothy home in his hot air balloon but goes off without Dorothy when Toto goes after the cat. Glinda arrives and tells Dorothy that she has the power to go back to Kansas. Tin Man says that he should've felt it in his heart and Glinda replied that Dorothy had to find out the power of the ruby slippers herself. Dorothy says goodbye to Tin Man she hugged and kissed him then she gives him his oil can she also reminds him not to cry because he'll rust dreadfully, Tin Man replied he knew he's got a heart because it's breaking. He among with Lion became advisor to Scarecrow. The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True Animated productions Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' 1990 animated television series Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Tritagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Animated characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Acquired Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Musicians Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer characters